


Do Your Time

by galaxicalkitten



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Insanity, Monologue, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmare Throne, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxicalkitten/pseuds/galaxicalkitten
Summary: What's it like being on the Nightmare Throne?





	

To be honest, Maxwell didn’t really mean to bring his nieces to the island.

A reason that they were brought there would be that They wanted to see the other half of Maxwell suffer.

He would be, but the shadows blocked out his emotions, so he doesn’t care.

They’ve corrupted his brain and clouded over his heart. He doesn’t think things that William would normally think.

They have one thing in common with each other, though.

They both thirst for a power.

They are both the same person, in a way. So, if Maxwell has power, then William does, too.

Maxwell has power; William is content with that, even with knowing that the twins are in a possible danger.

William knows that Wendy will make it, especially with the help of her guardian angel, Abigail.

Maxwell, on the other hand, has other thoughts that overpower William’s.

_Wendy’s so young. And so ready._

_Ready to die._

The impure thoughts repeat over and over like a broken record - worse than that damnable Gramophone - until William can’t take it, and he shuts down again. To that, a smirk arises on Maxwell’s face, knowing that he has won once again.

The Nightmare Throne - it changes who you are. It molds your brain to its desires. The poison traces across your heart until it’s completely covered in beautiful designs of the dastardly Nightmare Fuel, which you then feel roaming through your veins, finding the next organ, or victim, rather. At that point, you can’t feel anything anymore.

_Nightmare Fuel - one of my greatest creations._

Nightmare Fuel - it leaves a crooked grin on the host; a crooked grin that dances with the most subtle insanity.

You’ll get used to it.

When you’re tied to an “elegant” chair for all of eternity, you get used to it.

That’s the only thing that Maxwell worries of: being on The Nightmare Throne forever.

_Maybe it won’t be forever._

_Maybe one day someone will be strong enough to pass my tests._

_They’re not even my tests anymore._

_They’re Theirs._

_They’ve taken over._

_No one ever passes._

_No one will ever make it._

_No one is strong enough._

_They’re all weak, incompetent, fools!_

_They’re all-_

Maxwell looks ahead with tired eyes to look at a survivor.

_Strong enough?_

“Is this what you were expecting?”

…

“Forgive me if I don’t get up.”

…

“You’ve been an interesting plaything, but I’ve grown tired of this game.”

…

“Or maybe They’ve grown tired of me.”

…

“Heh. Took them long enough.”

…

“They’ll show you terrible, beautiful things.”

…

“It’s best not to fight it.”

…

“There wasn’t much here when I showed up.”

…

“Just dust. And the Void. And Them.”

…

“I’ve learned so much since then. I’ve built so much.”

…

“But even a King is bound to the board.”

…

“You can’t change the rules of the game.”

…

“I don’t know what they want. They… They just watch.”

…

“Unless you get too close… Then…”

…

“Well, there’s a reason I stay so dapper.”

…

“What year is it out there? Time moves differently here.”

…

“Go on, stay a while. Keep us company.”

…

“Or put the key in the box. It’s your decision.”

…

“Either way, you’re just delaying the inevitable.”

…

“Reality is like that, sometimes.”

…

“I think I’ve said enough.”

Knowing nothing better, the survivor plugged their Divining Rod into its place.

A soft sigh escaped Maxwell’s mouth, “thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you, Wendy.”

The black bands unwound themselves from Maxwell’s legs and arms.

He almost collapsed, falling to his knees as if he were praying to a God.

He then dissolved into ash, resulting in his anticlimactic death.

Wendy was grabbed from the ground by a shadow hand and was brought to the throne where she now rests.

After the events unfolded, Wendy sat there, a bit dazed.

When she spoke it was only to herself, though They were there to listen as well.

“I feel a strange kinship with him.”

And as she sat there, Abigail was there with her, as she promised she would be.

Even after death. To the end of time. Together forever. Like they should of been.

And as she sat there, she swallowed her pride, feeling the Nightmare Fuel already beginning to worm its way into her soul; her very being.

Don’t worry, Wendy.

You’ll get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kind of obsessed with Don't Starve atm  
> played a world with Wilson  
> made it past 20 days  
> it was the longest i ever lasted  
> froze to death  
> i'm bad


End file.
